


Operation.... What?

by Seungkwans_cheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Basically every ship is minor except for verkwan, Crack, Fluff, Jeonghan is an annoying little rat, M/M, Minor NCT, Not literally, Pining, cracker addiction, kinda but not really angsty, sorry I love crackers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungkwans_cheeks/pseuds/Seungkwans_cheeks
Summary: "What is in progress!""I don't know, I'm very confused what're we even doing-""No dumbass! Operation What is in progress!"--Where Vernon gets his first crush and his friends are very enthusiastic, maybe a little too enthusiastic...
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Operation.... What?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story most likley sucks since i wrote it at the ass crack of dawn with 2 hours of sleep but hey, Some things are kinda cute I guess. Also I have only read through it once and that was when I wrote it cause I absolutley cannot handle myself. Anyways enjoy <3 OH and pls don't take this serious this is just me being a dumb bitch who has no life <3 This is not entirely based on their real personalities and has nothing to do with real events. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME UPLOADING ONTO HERE

"Hold the freaking phone!" Jeonghan exclaimed as he picked up his cellphone and shoved it in his classmate Joshua's embrace, "Finally?! You've found someone?!" 

Vernon frantically shook his head as he waved his hands back and front like an anime character, his cheeks dusted with pink. 

"Shush! And all I'm saying is I think I have a crush on someone!" He said as he eyed the people around them giving them weird looks. 

They had appointed a study session after school and were currently sitting in the cafeteria. 

"Oh finally! We were suspecting you were aromantic… Anyways we just  _ need  _ to call Seungcheol and tell him about this!" Jeonghan happily exclaimed as he took the phone Joshua was holding. 

"Wait who-" Joshua tried before being cut off by Vernons whining.

"Hyung~ Don't make a big deal out of it, okay? And what do you mean aromantic?" 

"There's nothing wrong with being aro you know! I even called Jihoon but he said you were 'Pan', yet I don't know what that is and honestly do I need to?" Jeonghan said whilst hastily entering his phone and going to contacts.

"But who-" Joshua tried again, being cut off yet again. 

" _ Yes,  _ You kinda do? And I  _ am  _ Pan, thank you very much. You really called Jihoon? That's so embarrassing~" Vernon whined, his head colliding with the cheap table. 

"Just had to be sure," Jeonghan said as he put the phone on the table, spreading vibrations throughout the table as the contact 'Cheolie' showed. 

"Hey! Who-" 

As Joshua said that someone picked up and a familiar voice spoke. 

"Hello?" Seungcheol's deep voice spoke through the speaker.

"Code Carmine red with a little bit of yellow I repeat Code Carmine red with a little bit of yellow," Jeonghan said in a monotone voice, receiving weird looks from Joshua and Vernon. 

"Really? Which one?" Seungcheol spoke like he had exactly understood what Jeonghan ment. 

"Eleven o'clock" Jeonghan spoke with the same monotone voice, making Joshua utter, "Dude, what the hell?" 

"Are you on speaker?" Seungcheol asked, Joshua answering a dragged out 'yes'.

"Congrats Vernon! Who's the lucky guy!" 

"Guy? Who said anything about a guy?" Vernon answered as a silence was brought upon them. 

"Okay fine. His name is Seungkwan or whatever." Vernon mumbled as he gave Jeonghan an angry look, the older having his eyes dramatically widened with his hand covering his playfully agape mouth. 

"That's great! We'll talk about it later at the dorm, I'm driving right now, so talk to you guys later," Seungcheol said as a loud thump could be heard from the other end of the line. 

"Okay bye, buy crackers~" Jeonghan said as he picked up the phone and put the speaker up to his mouth. 

"Yeah, yeah," Seungcheol sighed as a mischievous smile crept on his face. 

"Thank you~ bye." Jeonghan said as he started making kissing sounds towards the speaker, Joshua gagging at the action. 

"Can we finally study algebra holy shit" Joshua exclaimed as he lightly banged his fist against his advanced algebra book. 

"Oh right, Algebra," Vernon said as he got embarrassed. 

They  _ did _ come to study after all.

  
  
  


—√—

  
  
  


After hours of studying Vernon was looking forward to just being able to sleep, seeing he had a hectic schedule the next day. But his roommates had other plans. 

He entered their fairly large, shared apartment, throwing his shoes to the side as well as his backpack, not expecting to see all his roommates (and half-roommates) crumpled together on the couch. 

It was weird. He knew exactly what was going to happen, yet he had always been the one pressing with the others against the couch. It was kinda funny. The couch wasn't that big so some had to sit in each other's laps, on the floor and some on the arm seats. 

But seeing all his 7 friends and roommates staring directly at him, confusion peeking through their eyes, was pretty nerve wracking. 

"Thank you guys for coming! We have big news!" Jeonghan happily exclaimed as he grabbed Vernon by the shoulders and dragged him in front of the turnt off TV, Joshua grabbing a seat next to his roommate, Chan. 

"Okay guys and gays! It has finally happened!" Whispers broke out on the couch as Jeonghan dramatically spoke. 

Seokmin raised his hand before he spoke, "Have you finally decided to let your cracker addiction go?" 

"No. Crackers are a gift from god and I will not let them go to waste. But anyways! Our Vernonie here has finally gotten a crush!" Jeonghan said, doing Jazz Hands towards Vernon, who was hiding his face in his palm. 

"I thought he was Aromantic? Like Jihoonie remember?" Soonyoung said, looking confused as his eyes travelled in between Jeonghan, Jihoon and Vernon. 

Hums of agreements welled across the room as Vernon let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Does it matter? And I  _ am  _ Pan!" He half screamed in annoyance. 

Minghao, who was currently sitting in Junhui's lap, exchanged looks with Wonwoo, who was currently sitting on the floor, both seemingly thinking the same thing. 

"You seem very bothered Vernon, we didn't mean to upset you. Jeonghan is just an overthinking idiot sometimes," Wonwoo said, his hand slipping out of Mingyu's, who was sitting above him on the couch with his arms resting on Wonwoo's shoulders, to push back his glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose. 

Jeonghan gave him an offended look, but before he could say anything Vernon spoke.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just overwhelmed I guess. This is just new feelings and it's kinda hard to handle." Vernon said as he looked down towards his feet, this feeling of vulrnability washing over him. 

After some quiet seconds he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and another pair and another pair. Soon all 11 of them had gathered around him. 

"I'm sorry~" He heard Jeonghan mumble to his left, not too loud, but loud enough for Vernon to hear. 

Vernon felt that sadness slowly seep away as he heard that. Jeonghan was a person with a lot of pride, and it usually took a lot for him to apologize, even if he knows he did something wrong. It showed Vernon that he actually cared about him, and it ment a lot. 

"Now~ Let's talk about it!" Seungcheol exclaimed as he made his way back to the couch, the rest following, along with Vernon, Jeonghan sitting himself down on the other side, in front of the coffee table.

"You don't have to of course," Minghao added. 

"Ehh, It's fine." Vernon said as he took a deep breath,"So his name is Seungkwan…" 

"Seungkwan? Isn't that the Theatre major one year above me?" Chan said as he uncomfortably fiddled on the couch. 

"I don't know really. We take advanced math together, and advanced English I'm pretty sure," Vernon said as he rubbed his chin. 

"Well how did you know you have crush on him?" Mingyu asked excitedly, an invisible tail wagging behind him. 

"A-Ah well… So I accidentally bumped into him and he had a lot of books and the books fell onto the floor and I helped him and then our hands brushed against each other and then we made eye contact for way to long and then he blushed and then I just felt all ushy gushy inside" Vernon quickly ranted. 

"Oh," Minghao said, "Your life is an overdone love drama huh?" 

"You understood anything he said?" Soonyoung said, still trying to process anything that had left Vernons lips. 

Minghao spent the next minute and a half explaining the situation to the others while Vernon got redder at the second. 

Once Minghao was done explaining a chicken like cackle left Junhui. Though it quickly died down as he received Minghaos elbow harshly pressed against his chest.

"That is disgustingly romantic," Jihoon casually pointed out as he sat mushed against Soonyoung and Seokmin. 

"Ohh! That's cute!" Jeonghan happily said, "So~ What's the plan?" 

"Plan?" 

"Yeah! A plan! Oh! We should use codes and stuff!" Jeonghan said as his face lit up, his dark brown orbs glistering. 

"Codes?" Vernon asked again, the other now also joining in his confusion. 

"Yeah! Me and Seungcheol use the color and clock codes! 1 o'clock is Seungcheol, 2 O'clock is me, 3 O'clock is Joshua and so on! And different colors have meaning too!" Jeonghan happily explained.

"So I'd be 9 o'clock, and Wonwoo… 5 o'clock?" Mingyu asked carefully, Wonwoo catching onto something.

"Yepp!" Jeonghan answered, catching on as well. 

"And… What does code pink mean?" Wonwoo asked with nervous eyes.

"Ah, Pink? If I remember correctly it means sex and/or virginity loss," Jeonghan said with a smirk. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo gave each other wide eyed looks as Jeonghan released a chuckle. 

"Okay guys! We were talking about Vernon's plan!" Seokmin said, getting them back to the original subject.

"Oh, right!" Jeonghan answered as he pulled out a piece of paper as well as a black sharpie. 

"Okay! First we need a name for the operation. What do you think, Vernon?" Jeonghan asked Vernon, pulling him from his thoughts back to reality. 

"What?"

"That's a great name Vernonie! Operation What it is!" Jeonghan answered as he wrote 'OPERATION WHAT' On the top of the paper, drawing a line under it when he finished writing the letters.

"Wait, No- What?" Vernon repeated, feeling very lost. 

"Yeah 'What'! Or did you mean like W-A-T? Well it doesn't matter," Jeonghan answered as he wrote the subtitle 'IMPORTANT INFORMATION' before making a little dot under it and writing 'Theatre major', 'Same year as VN' and 'Smart'. 

"Why does smart matter?" Vernon asked as he read off the paper. 

"Oh, you know, brownie points," Jeonghan answered as he winked towards Vernon, being met with a very confused look. 

"He should probably start with getting to know him, right?" Mingyu said, everyone nodding in approval.

"Guys do we have to do this? Can't I just go and see how it goes? I'm so tired right now I just want to go to sleep," Vernon said as he stood up and started walking to his and Seungcheols shared room, even though he's not there most of the time. 

"Alright, goodnight," they all said, Vernon releasing a deep sigh before entering his room and throwing himself onto his bed, falling asleep shortly after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omgggggggggggg spicyyyyyyyyy (Not really).
> 
> So idk how often I'll update but I will someday, I think?
> 
> ALSO I SWEAR THE OTHERS WILL HAVE MORE LINES I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FIT THEM ALL IN THERE AT ONCE


End file.
